


Fated

by bachi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachi/pseuds/bachi
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo broke up with Mingyu. Both are trying to move on with their life, but suddenly fate brought them together. What will they do?





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make an alternate ending to my story "Be Happy" please read it first before this. ^_^ 
> 
> Happy reading !!!

_“You don’t love me anymore?”_

_“I don’t”_

Mingyu woke up from his slumber, his eyes began to tear up when he remembers his dream. It’s been months after his break up with Wonwoo but to Mingyu, it still feels fresh every day. He misses everything about Wonwoo. He couldn’t even stand to see books, all those dreadful feelings coming in full circle as he remembers those words that he said to his beloved boyfriend. _As if someone would read that book you are making_.It still haunts him and he wants to forget, even if a part of him still wants Wonwoo not minding if the latter wants him back. Mingyu arrives at his office bowing and greeting his colleagues and began his day. He felt a tap on his shoulder to see his close friend Minghao smiling at him. “Not looking so hot today?” He asked and Mingyu just nodded. “Wanna grab some coffee first?” Minghao asked but before Mingyu could even answer, he was already dragged to the Starbucks nearby.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Lying was never Wonwoo’s thing. He always wants it raw and real, he doesn’t always go around the bush. So to lie in front of Mingyu was the most heart-wrenching thing he did for his boyfriend. Trying hard not to cry because his feelings might overtake him and just hug the man in front of him and goes back to him. He left their once shared apartment and went to Soonyoung’s place. Soonyoung tried to convince Wonwoo about breaking up with Mingyu, but he knows his best friend is stubborn and does what he says. “You sure about this?” He asked when Wonwoo left to talk to Mingyu and the latter just gave him a faint smile. Now, Wonwoo is in front of Soonyoung’s door, knocking it and his best friend immediately opened the door looking at him worriedly. “I did it Soon” Wonwoo muttered before he hugged his best friend and began crying to his chest. Soonyoung just hugged back and gently pats his best friend’s back whispering “it’s okay” trying to calm down the bawling man in his arms.

“Boyfriend drama?” Minghao asked before taking a sip of his coffee and Mingyu just shook his head. “We broke up yesterday” he muttered and Minghao’s eyes widened. “Man, I’m sorry are you... okay?” His friend asked looking at him with worry and Mingyu looked back, pain in his eyes. “I’m not. How can I be when it’s basically my fault why we broke up?” He added and Minghao reached to pat his shoulders. “If you’re fine with it you can tell me,” he said and Mingyu smiled a bit. If there’s anyone beside Wonwoo that Mingyu can count with, it’s Minghao. Mingyu told him everything not leaving any detail and his friend just listened carefully. “Then after that, he left” Mingyu ended, biting his lip trying not to cry and takes a sip of his coffee instead, Minghao looked sad and sighed. “Do you want him back?” He asked and Mingyu nodded furiously. “Of course I want him back Hao, heck I would do everything just to end up with him again. I loved him so much” Mingyu exclaimed before sighing. “Don’t worry, I believe he still loves you and definitely both of you will be back together.” Minghao said smiling as the two went back to their office.

“I’m sorry for not being able to submit my draft Mr. Choi” Wonwoo said bowing down when he was called to the publishing office that he’s working with. All that happened to him and Mingyu took its toll on Wonwoo’s fire in writing. “I admit I’m a bit disappointed Mr. Jeon” the man in front of him said and Wonwoo gripped the hem of his shirt. He knew he could lose the chance of even publishing his book. “But I would like to give you a chance” Wonwoo looked up with shock in his eyes and Mr. Choi gave him a smile and Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile widely and shake hands with the man. “I will do my best sir and I won’t disappoint you this time,” He said bowing his head and the man chuckled at him. “I know you can do it, Mr. Jeon, make me proud,” he said before Wonwoo bid goodbye and left the building. That night Soonyoung arrived at his apartment his nose immediately noticing the good food being cooked. “Uhm, as far as I know, there’s no special occasion today so why are you cooking a feast?” He asked walking towards his best friend and Wonwoo just smiled at him putting the meal on the table. “Mr. Choi gave me a second chance to finish my book!” He exclaimed and Soonyoung ran to him and gave him a hug. “That’s great!!! Now that is something to celebrate with” he said and Wonwoo nodded and they began eating. Soonyoung is very happy for his best friend that he can go back to writing, he knows how much his best friend loves to write and after all, that has happened to him, Soonyoung couldn’t be happier.

3 months later

“Mingyu, I need you to work on something,” Mingyu’s boss said before ushering him to go with him in his office. “We are going to make a book signing event and I want you to do your best and make this event a success.” Mr. Yoon said looking at the people sitting at the table and they nodded in response. “So we just need to have a meeting with the author and to the publishing company and I guess we can go from there” Mingyu suggested and Mr. Yoon nodded and talked about a few other things before the meeting was adjourned. Mingyu went back to his desk dialing the number Mr. Yoon has given him to coordinate further with the event he is working on. “Hi, Seungkwan speaking! How can I help you?” The man on the other line said and Mingyu cleared his throat before talking to him. “I’m Kim Mingyu from Carat Marketing and Advertising Agency, I believe my boss has spoken to Mr. Choi regarding the book signing event he is planning?” Mingyu asked grabbing his notepad and pen just in case there’s anything to be jotted down. “Ah yes! You will be meeting the author tomorrow and so you can discuss the things in the event. We have sent a copy of his book to your office for your reference as well” the man named Seungkwan said and tells Mingyu were they will be meeting. “That’s great! I look forward to meeting the author and the team tomorrow, have a nice day!” Mingyu said after writing down the details Seungkwan gave him. He leaned on his chair before sighing and Minghao dropped a package at his desk startling him. “What the fuck?!” He said his hands went to his chest calming his heartbeat. “Guess this is the book of the author you’ll be meeting, might want to read it,” Minghao said before leaving him. Mingyu arrived at his apartment and sits on his couch staring at the package beside him. “Guess it’s reading time,” He said before opening the package “Who uses Woorideul as their name? Quite a choice” Mingyu exclaimed before began reading the book. “This is oddly familiar” were the words Mingyu uttered after reading the book. He felt like the scenes in the story has happened in his life and Mingyu couldn’t help but feel sad remembering all the things that happened between him and Wonwoo. “I wonder if you finished writing your book,” he said before he went to the bathroom to shower.

“Congratulations on your book Wonwoo!!!” Soonyoung said when Wonwoo entered inside Soonyoung’s apartment. He smiled and thanked his best friend before pulling him to a hug. “I’m proud of you! You finally did it!” Wonwoo nodded and hands his best friend a copy of his book. “Woorideul? Really? How did you even come up with the name?!” Soonyoung said looking at the cover giving Wonwoo a confused look. “Okay, first of all, I know you don’t read books but still I give you one and that’s the first copy of my book so consider yourself lucky,” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung scoffed. “How dare you! I’ll make you eat your words by finishing this book tonight” his best friend exclaimed before going to his room and Wonwoo just laughed at his best friend’s antics. “I finished my first book...” Wonwoo muttered laying in his bed staring at the ceiling above him. “This is absolutely wonderful Mr. Jeon” Mr. Choi said after reading the manuscript of his book. “Many people would love this and will definitely relate.” The man added. All those good words, Wonwoo couldn’t help but wonder what Mingyu’s reaction would be. “How have you been Gyu? I miss you so much” he said taking a deep sigh. He was about to go to sleep when Soonyoung burst into his room. “What the hell Soonyoung?!” Wonwoo asked glaring at his best friend while the latter just walked close to him. “ I finished the book,” Soonyoung said before placing the book in the bedside table. “It was beautiful, Won.” He muttered and Wonwoo looked at him confused because his face contradicts the words that come from his mouth. “Uhm thanks?” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung just leaned in to hug him tight. “You still love him don’t you?” He whispered and Wonwoo tensed for a minute but relaxed after. “The book is all about you and Mingyu, you think I wouldn’t catch that?” Soonyoung pulled away and Wonwoo just shrugged. “I guess you used your brain today” he joked and his best friend glared at him punching him lightly on the chest. “To answer your question, yes I still do love him Soonyoung, I always will” he added before smiling at the latter. “Now before we all go dramatic, go back to your bed now because I have a meeting tomorrow,” Wonwoo said as he pushes Soonyoung out of his room and the other hugged him one last time before going to his bed. Wonwoo went back to his bed but as he closes his eyes a question pops in his head “Do you still love me Gyu?”

Mingyu arrived at the cafe where he’s supposed to be meeting with his client. Mr. Yoon waved his arm and Mingyu went to the table where’s sitting. “Good morning sir,” He said smiling at the man sitting across him and the latter smiled before nodding. “Everything’s all good?” Mr. Yoon asked and Mingyu nodded. “All set sir” he replied before laying down his laptop at the table and puts his bag beside his chair. “Good morning gentlemen” After a few minutes a man came up to them and smiled. The two stood up and shook hands with him. “This is Mr. Choi from SVT Publishing, this is Kim Mingyu, my Senior Marketing Manager and will be handling the event,” Mr. Yoon said and Mingyu smiled at the man in front of him. “Ah this is the main man for today,” Mr. Choi said tilting a bit and another figure walked in front and Mingyu’s eyes widened in shock. “This is my rising author, Jeon Wonwoo” Mr. Choi said and Wonwoo shook hands with Mr. Yoon and looked at Mingyu smiling faintly before reaching for a handshake. Mingyu didn’t know how long he was staring at Wonwoo when Mr. Yoon snapped him out of his trance. “Sorry, nice meeting you Mr. Jeon” he said taking Wonwoo’s hands before they all take a seat and discuss the event.

30 minutes have passed and Mingyu was done with his presentation earning Mr. Choi’s approval telling Mr. Yoon to keep him as he’s done a great job. The two bosses left to talk some other future projects together leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo together. Silence filled between them before Mingyu cleared his throat. “C-Congrats on your book Won” he said and Wonwoo looked at him and nodded. “Thanks.” He replied before looking away. It’s clear that amidst the silence that surrounds the cafe, there’s a huge tension between Mingyu and Wonwoo and neither of them doesn’t know what to do. It was until Mingyu decided to speak again. “Can we talk?” He asked and furrowed his eyebrows when Wonwoo didn’t answer him. “Wonwoo, please?” He asked again before Wonwoo sighed and looked at him. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Wonwoo replied looking at him directly in the eye. “Your book... is it about us?” Mingyu began but before Wonwok could answer, their bosses arrived. Wonwoo stood up and shook hands at Mingyu and Mr. Yoon before he and Mr. Choi left and Mingyu only stared at Wonwoo’s back as the man walks out, his question left unanswered.

“How did the meeting go?” Minghao asked when Mingyu arrived at the office. “The meeting went well, everything is all set for tomorrow,” Mingyu said before he plops down to his chair. “If the meeting went well, why do you look like you just got fired?” His friend said furrowing his eyebrows while he sat on the edge of Mingyu’s table. Mingyu sighed at his friend's question but looks at him looking defeated. “The author was my ex-boyfriend,” he said and Minghao almost falls on the floor from what Mingyu said. “Are you serious?!” His voice got loud and people in the office looked at him and just waved his hands telling them nothing’s serious going on before facing Mingyu. “You have to tell me everything later” he added before leaving to finish his pending task.

“Wait, what?!” Soonyoung exclaimed walking towards Wonwoo and his best friend just sighed. After he arrived from their meeting, Wonwoo told Soonyoung everything, from Mingyu being the project head to his book signing to the question Mingyu asked him. “Why you didn’t answer him Won?” Soonyoung asked him and Wonwoo sighed again. “I was about to answer him Soon, but I was afraid that he might not want me anymore, he looks healthy, he looks happy Soonyoung if you can see him. And our bosses came at the time when I’m about to answer him” Wonwoo explained and Soonyoung puts a hand to his forehead. “Sometimes I don’t understand what goes to that head of yours Jeon Wonwoo.” His best friend said. “If you still like him, just say it. Don’t get too worked up, if he doesn’t like you anymore then so be it. Next chapter.” He added and Wonwoo smiled at his best friend’s words. “Mr. Choi gave you another chance for your book, this time you are given another chance to fix things with Mingyu.” Soonyoung muttered before standing up. “Make the most out of it so that you won’t regret anything,” he said winking at Wonwoo before grabbing his bag and went out to his rehearsals leaving Wonwoo in his thoughts.

Wonwoo didn’t expect that many people would come to his book signing event. He’s not even that popular but his book got so much love from everyone, selling out in various bookstores and now a lot of people are lining up to get his signature. He couldn’t help but be thankful for everyone who made it possible. From Mr. Choi to Mingyu. “You’re book is amazing!!! Are you gonna release another book?” A girl asked him while Wonwoo was signing her copy. “Ah yes, am already on my second book, please give it some love once it is released,” he said before smiling at the girl moving on to the person next in line. It’s not like Mingyu would come, Wonwoo thought. Everything was good to go after his presentation yesterday and he believed that Mingyu is busy but a part of him is expecting that he would see Mingyu. The event ended and Wonwoo walked in front of the stage with a mic on his hand thanking everyone who came. “I would like to thank you for coming, seeing a lot of you guys made my heart full. All of this wouldn’t be possible if my publisher didn’t believe in me, I almost stopped writing but he gave me a second chance and I couldn’t be more thankful to him. To the team behind this event, thank you for your hard work. I had a great time so as the people who came so thank you.” Wonwoo said looking around and smiling. “And last but not the least, to the person I got inspired from writing this book, you’ll always be in my heart. Thank you for everything” he added before bowing to the crowd and waving goodbye at them.

“I’ll be right back okay?” Mr. Choi said and Wonwoo nods before the man left him. He looked at his watch and pursed his lips. “A little walk wouldn’t hurt” he mumbled before he made his way to the park nearby. Wonwoo sat on an empty bench closing his eyes while feeling the cold breeze hits his face not realizing someone sat beside him. “So who’s your inspiration that you mentioned earlier?” Wonwoo opened his eyes and turned his head to see Mingyu smiling at him. He stared at him for a while before he cleared his throat. “Y-You were there?” Wonwoo asked looking at the field in front and Mingyu nods. “Of course why wouldn’t I be there? I am handling the event remember?” Mingyu answered and Wonwoo just hummed in response. “You still didn’t answer my question Won” Mingyu said and Wonwoo’s breath hitched but took a deep breath before looking at Mingyu. “Yes, the book was about us and yes my inspiration was you,” Wonwoo said before Mingyu leaned closer and kissed him. Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock at first and slowly closing feeling the warmth of Mingyu’s lips against him. Mingyu pulled away slowly and Wonwoo’s fave still flushed from the kiss and he began talking “Wonwoo, I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you in the past, I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am because I know—“ Wonwoo cut him off but placing a finger to his lips. “I already forgave you Mingyu.” He said smiling at him before Mingyu pulls him to a hug and Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu’s waist burying his face to the latter’s neck.

_Couples fight, and sometimes they break up. But when you are fated to each other, you’ll always end up back in each other’s arms while you create a new chapter. A new beginning and a new ending._

_ __ _

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is !!! an alternate ending for y'all ^_^
> 
> Hope you had fun reading !!!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
